


Enough

by nightfallgoddess



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Love, M/M, Pain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfallgoddess/pseuds/nightfallgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on a scene that I hope happens in the near future of Triles. Thank you for reading. Feel free to comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

Enough

 

" Can I ask you something, Tris?" he heard Miles say in the silence of his empty living room. Tristan was still holding a plate of cookies, so he bent down and placed it  on the glass table in front of them. He smoothly sat down next to Miles, their knees slightly brushing against each other.

" Yeah, anything" he replied with a small smile.

" Why are you with me? " Miles asked, his eyes faced down staring intently at his hands on his knees.

" What do you mean?" Tristan replied.

" I mean, why are you with me? dating me? I'm _damaged_ , Tris. I'm so damn damaged. I... I'm..." Miles turned his face away from Tristan, his voice cutting off.

Tristan blinked a couple of times in confusion. This was the first time seeing Miles like this. It was shocking and surprising. This was nothing like the boy that slid out of his brand new convertible that day at school. The one that sent that text the day they got back from break, to meet at the greenhouse. The boy that daringly said '' go ahead", when Tristan had teased him about coming any closer to him that night in the thunderstorm. He slowly extended out his hand towards Miles's face to turn it to face him , but he hesitated, and finally put his hand back in his lap.

" Miles... _please_ look at me" Tristan pleaded quietly.

After a few seconds, Miles turned to him. His eyes portrayed brokenness. No longer their mossy green hue, but rather, dim lit orbs. Tristan extended his hand to grab Miles's balled fist, but Miles drew back from him. 

" Look, I understand that you're not telling me something. You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything. I'm always here for you. You know that, right?" he hoped his voice sounded strong and confident.

" I can't," was the reply.

" Why not? Is someone threatening you?... _hurting you_?" he lowered his voice to a panic whisper. A small head shake from Miles was the only answer.

"Miles... I can't help you if you don't talk to me" Tristan inched closer to his boyfriend.

"I...I'm scared" he said, unable to meet his eyes.

"Of what? Who?...Me?"

'' No.. well.. yes.. I.. I don't know" his eyes finally looking up at him. " I'm scared because, you're kind. You're so lovable and caring. I'm broken, damage, I'm the one to cause chaos. You deserve someone better than me. Someone who's not going to bring you down... like I will".

" _Stop_... please.. stop" he didn't want to hear anymore. '' You can't do this to yourself, Miles. I'm not leaving you. I'm not going anywhere. You asked me before, why I was with you? dating you? Because Miles, I love you. I love you so much."

A short breath intake came from Miles as Tristan said those words. Words that no one has ever said to him. Words that had never held meaning, but now-   they did.

"I like being with _you_ because...when you look at me, I feel like _I’m_ the only one you see" his voice trembled as he said those words because, they were true.

" You're _enough_ , Miles. You don't have to change for me. Stop worrying that I'm going to leave you. Sure, you have your issues, but don't we all have our demons? You're not alone, okay? I'm here for you, your siblings, Chewy, and yes, even **Maya** " A small smile escaped from Miles's lips at that last statement.

Miles looked up at him, his eyes showed so much. Tristan's mind was running with thoughts and possibilities of what was bothering his boyfriend.

" Is there something you want to tell me? You don't have to if you don't want to." he urged him gently.

Miles lost his smile in that instant and closed himself off again. Tristan kicked himself mentally for pushing. Letting out a small sigh, he leaned closer to the dark haired boy and rested his head in the curve of Miles's neck. They sat together in quiet silence. Tristan raised his head slightly to watch Miles's profile.

" I love you" he said again, quietly."Please don't forget that. Whatever you're going through, remember... that I love you." he leaned in and kissed Miles on the cheek.

Tristan rose from the couch and gathered his bag from the floor and headed towards the door. As he was about to grab the door knob, a warm hand covered his own. 

" I want to tell you. I want to tell you everything... but.. I'm just not ready. Okay?" he said in a low tone.

Tristan turned around and smiled. " Take your time. I'll always be here if you want to talk. I'm not going to judge you, I definitely know what that's like".

Their hands were still touching, both on the handle. Miles slowly took Tristan's hand from the door handle and positioned him, where his back was toward the door. Miles gradually lifted his hands to cup his face, looking intently into his eyes. There was no lust, just love. Miles leaned in and placed a tender kiss on his lips, lingering for a few seconds before pulling back.

" Thank you" Miles said softly into his ears.

" _Always_ " Tristan whispered back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song for this fic
> 
> Sometimes...Someone by Yiruma


End file.
